


Vanessa Woodfield and her Unfortunate Foray into Online Dating

by HoodieHeda



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: AU, F/F, vanityfest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 12:56:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16285007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoodieHeda/pseuds/HoodieHeda
Summary: It wasn't that Vanessa was upset, per se, it would just be nice to go on a date where her date actually, well, turned up. At least the bartender was fit.Vanity AU: Vanessa goes on a Tinder date to the Woolpack. He turns out to be a total flake and stands her up, but Charity certainly isn't about to let her mope.





	Vanessa Woodfield and her Unfortunate Foray into Online Dating

There was a buzz in her pocket and Vanessa shifted on the barstool, not entirely sure why she bothered putting her phone away when she had literally nothing else to occupy herself with. She tugged the dress further down her legs, feeling stupidly overdressed for this pub and stupid in general for even  _ believing _ \- 

 

She shook her head and unlocked her phone, thinking  _ maybe _ Ben just got caught up at work or he had a flat or… she laughs at herself to ignore the sickly disappointment creeping into her stomach. The message was from Rhona, wondering how things were going with  _ super fit Ben _ from Hotten, that she hopes he’s taking her out somewhere fancy on that  _ doctors  _ paycheck and, well…

 

Vanessa looked around again, fingers toying with the barmat in front of her. The bar wasn’t what she had envisioned when her Tinder match had claimed it was  _ fine _ that she wasn’t just interested in a quick hookup, and there’s a  _ great _ bistro in the next town over that he could take her to. 

 

Only, his messages had become far more infrequent and her messages she’d sent him since she sat down - fifteen minutes early, in fact -  were ignored and un-responded to.

 

She sighed again, feeling every single one of her forty-three years and absolutely ridiculous for getting all dressed up to sit in a pub with half the over seventies of Yorkshire. She knew it was silly to be upset - blokes on Tinder are after one thing normally - but she’d let herself hope that this date would be different. He’d turn up, flirt and flash her a smile and they’d chat for hours and Vanessa would finally stop feeling so bloody  _ lonely. _

 

She glanced at her phone clock, scoffing when she realised it was gone seven and already forty minutes after he said they should meet. Almost an hour since she’d sat down and turned down a drink from the bartender, saying she was meeting someone and they’d be grabbing some food anyway.

 

That same bartender was still working the bar opposite to Vanessa, but every now and then she saw her glance over towards her through dark hair, frowning in what she had a sick feeling was  _ pity.  _ Another crowd of people pushed into the pub, leaving Vanessa pressed tight against the bar and thoroughly annoyed that she was spending her evening here instead of at home, watching rom-coms and drinking in her pajamas.

 

The bartender noticed the crowd and grimaced, heading into the back and bellowing a name Vanessa couldn’t quite hear over the din before coming back out to serve.

 

The bar was nice, she decided. A little rustic, maybe, but still well decorated, clean, comfortable. She might even have enjoyed a pint here if she hadn’t been stood up.

 

Vanessa closed her eyes briefly. She had been - stood up, that is. The sooner she accepted it the sooner she could move on with her day and delete that  _ flaming app _ with all the men who say she has gorgeous eyes when in fact they mean  _ tits _ and-

 

Biting her lip, she responded to Rhona’s message - a simple “He never showed”. There. She nodded resolutely, lifting her hand to get the attention of someone who could get her a strong, strong drink.

 

She had Johnny, and her family, Rhona and her job and  _ so many _ things to be grateful for. 

 

So  _ yeah;  _ she wanted to fall in love properly, be swept off her feet, have someone to sleep next to in her big empty bed, maybe even be loved by someone enough to be worthy of a  _ proposal _ , but plenty of women don’t get even a  _ half _ of what she had.

 

If she had to swallow down a lump in her throat then it was because she was thirsty, she told herself.

 

A blonde woman emerged from the back, prodding the bartender in the side and leaning closer as the dark haired woman said something into her ear. The blonde nodded and turned to the desperate punters near Vanessa when the dark haired woman shooed her away. 

 

She was distracted when her phone pinged again - a message from Rhona which looked like a full essay on what  _ exactly  _ she thought of  _ Dr Ben _ \- but she swiped the notification to remove it from the lockscreen and stuffed her phone back in her pocket. She could be angry later, first she needed to wallow a little.

 

The crowd around her had thinned, the two bartenders making short work of the drinks orders and Vanessa was about to raise her hand to order when a cocktail was placed gently in front of her. 

 

She frowned, looking up and choking a little on her words because, “Wow,” Vanessa most  _ definitely  _ hadn’t planned on saying that out loud, and from the poorly suppressed grin, the blonde bartender knew it. She rushed to save the situation, “Uhm, I mean, that looks great! The drink, I mean, the colours.” She smiled and the other woman’s eyebrows crept up her forehead. This was a  _ really  _ bad time to be remembering that year she couldn’t stop thinking about Rhona’s smile, and  _ all  _ the confusion that had come with it.

 

Vanessa cleared her throat and tried again, “I didn’t- I didn’t order this, though?”

 

The blonde laughed and Vanessa was entranced, drinking in the hair, the way her blazer sleeves were rolled to reveal strong forearms and tanned skin, the glint in her eyes -  _ green,  _ Vanessa thought. 

 

The woman leaned forward, linking her fingers together and winking, “It’s on the house. Chas said you’d been here an hour, figured you must be thirsty.”

 

Vanessa frowned, suddenly viscerally  _ angry _ at this  _ gorgeous stranger _ for assuming anything about her, for assuming she could just waltz in and get her a drink like Vanessa would just  _ accept it.  _ She huffed, “I don’t want your  _ pity,  _ thanks.”

 

The woman’s eyes flickered down, either to her nose or her mouth, but quickly back up and there was a definitely wrinkle of amusement around those green eyes. The woman tossed her hair back, leaned further over the bar, “It’s not _pity,_ Buttercup, it’s a drink. Sex on the Beach, to be specific, free of charge-”

 

“Well I don’t want your- your free sex on the beach!” Vanessa’s mouth clamped shut and she could feel blood rush to her cheeks, setting her skin aflame and her ears burning. The woman was doing an admirable job of not laughing, biting her lip in a way that  _ almost  _ distracted Vanessa entirely until she saw the cocktail again and her anger was hammering against her ribs, “You know what I mean! Just what I needed tonight,  _ more _ humiliation.”

 

“Oh come  _ on,  _ it’s  _ funny!  _ You’d love a bit of my sex on the beach-” She stopped when Vanessa scowled and made to slip off the stool, “No, wait! I’m- listen, Chas mentioned you’ve had a face like someone murdered your puppy since you checked your watch half an hour ago.” Vanessa grimaced at the metaphor as the woman paused, nudging the drink closer, “Sorry for trying to make you laugh, kind of my job - ya know, keeping the customers happy.” 

 

Her seemingly genuine smile was somewhat diminished as the other bartender - Chas, Vanessa assumed - heard the last part of her sentence as she walked by and laughed loudly in response. “Oh as  _ if  _ Charity, you’re on a one woman mission to piss half the punters off most nights. Wonder why this one is so diff- oi!” Chas keeled over as a sharp elbow jabbed her in the side, “Fine, be like that.”

 

Vanessa looked Charity in the eye, assessing whether sitting down would just let her in for more teasing. The other woman was still smiling, but it was softer now, the light grey of her blazer making her hair shine and well,  _ what harm could it do, eh? _ She thought to herself, sliding back onto the stool and running a hand through her hair. Those catlike eyes followed the movement and she watched as Charity licked her lips before turning away briefly, catching Chas and muttering something in her ear - too low for Vanessa to hear.

 

From the way Chas’ gaze flickered quickly to her and away, Vanessa had a pretty strong hunch what the subject of conversation was anyway.

 

Her throat was dry and she sipped at the drink. It  _ was _ free after all. Not to mention delicious, and she laughed a little as she realised Charity was right - she  _ did _ love her sex on the beach. She realised she hadn’t thought about her disaster of a date in a good five minutes and took another sip of the cocktail, feeling the alcohol warm her throat and letting her eyes wander over Charity. The black top she had under the blazer dipped dangerously low down her chest, and her eyes caught on the two freckles there before she managed to pull her gaze back to her drink.

 

Their conversation must have ended, because Chas rolled her eyes and made her way over to collect the empty plates from one of the tables behind Vanessa. Charity pulled a pint for a bloke in a flat cap over at the end of the bar before making a beeline straight back to Vanessa. She grinned, nodding at the cocktail, “Told ya,” she winked, “it’s fine, you don’t have to admit you  _ love it.” _

 

Vanessa levelled her with a look but drank more anyway, almost inhaling it when Charity made herself a drink and sat down on the other side of the bar. She waited patiently while Charity took a long drink of her whisky, licking her lips afterwards and looking back over at her, “So, want to talk about it? I know this is the  _ last  _ place I’d spend my Friday night if I looked like  _ that _ and didn’t own half the place.”

 

Vanessa felt her cheeks flush with the compliment, looking down at her dress. She heard Charity chuckle in response, low under her breath and Vanessa wasn’t sure she was supposed to find it as sexy as she did.

 

Wasn’t sure she was supposed to be finding this  _ woman _ sexy at all, in fact, considering she had been stood up on a date with a  _ man _ and was convinced she was straight. The thing with Rhona had been… confused friendship, she had decided.

 

Though finding a womans laugh sexy was probably not the most heterosexual thing she had ever done, she realised.

 

“Hello?” Charity was leaning forward again, head tilted sideways as she tried to make eye contact, “ _ Ground control to major Tom,”  _ she sang, smiling in victory when Vanessa looked up, “ _ and  _ she’s back in the room!”

 

Vanessa rolled her eyes, “Sorry, caught me off guard a little.”

 

“What, the question or the compliment?” Charity raised an incredulous eyebrow, “Because babe, if it was the compliment then you haven’t seen yourself in that dress.” Dark eyes raked up and down the parts of Vanessa’s body visible above the bar.

 

She fought the urge to duck her head again, fighting the blush and maintaining eye contact, “I was here because…” she rolled her eyes upwards, thinking it best to just get it over with, “I had a date, he said to meet him here at 6:30 and never showed. It’s fine, we probably just wanted different things, is all.”

 

“ _ Meaning _ ,” Charity dragged the word out, “He just wanted sex and was too cheap to even make the effort for a date first.” Vanessa winced, feeling stupid for even  _ believing  _ that this time would be different. That this  _ guy _ would be different. She smiled tightly and wrapped an arm across her stomach. Charity’s eyes narrowed when she saw the hurt on her face, “Listen, it’s his loss. You can do  _ way  _ better anyway.”

 

Vanessa laughed, short and sharp but out of genuine amusement, “I’d have an easier time believing that if you even knew what he looked like, or - you know - his  _ name?” _

 

Charity scoffed, “Don’t need to know anything about him to know you can do better than some  _ bloke _ too cheap to buy you dinner in a flamin’ pub.”

 

Vanessa noticed two things in that moment; one, the way Charity emphasised the word  _ bloke _ , and two, the way her eyes dropped to Vanessa’s lips and lingered there. She watched Charity swallow as she realised she’d been caught looking, but instead of avoiding Vanessa’s stare she just looked back up, making deliberate eye contact and smirking ever so slightly.

 

This time the flush in her face wasn’t out of embarrassment. Vanessa’s entire body suddenly felt hot and she shifted in her chair as she held Charity’s gaze.

 

She swallowed thickly, “Yeah, well,” Charity’s eyes were heated as they remained locked on her, “I appreciate the vote of confidence but my dating life says otherwise.” She managed to look away from Charity, breaking the moment and letting her brain function a little easier without thinking about those soft lips. When she next spoke, she was watching Chas work at the other side of the bar, “Maybe I’m too old for it all, I mean, I’m forty three…  _ and  _ I’ve got a toddler to raise. What was I thinking?”

 

Charity hummed, taking a long swig of her drink and sounding genuinely contemplative, “Don’t see why that should stop you. I’ve got four kids, one of ‘em is three and one of ‘em nearly thirty, hasn’t slowed me down.” Vanessa looked back over to find Charity still watching her, watched as her stare became hot again. Charity shrugged, lips curling back into a smile, “Besides, you make forty three look  _ good,  _ just so you know.”

 

Vanessa licked her lips and went to take another sip of her drink, only to find her glass was empty. Charity noticed her dilemma and swept the glass out of her grasp, moving to find the liquor in the cabinets behind her.

 

Her phone buzzed again and this time she unlocked it, reading the veritable  _ essay  _ of a rant Rhona had sent her and the concerned text from Tracy she just received. Smiling was easier now, and she assured Tracy she was just fine - having a drink at the pub in fact - and would ring her when she got back. She didn’t bother responding to Rhona. Tracy would pass the message along anyway, Vanessa knew, especially considering Tracy hadn’t even known about her date tonight so  _ someone _ must have opened her mouth.

 

Another two drinks were placed in front of her, one an orange juice and one another cocktail. Charity shrugged when Vanessa looked up in question, “Didn’t know how you got here, did I? Couldn’t have you drink driving on my conscience could I?” She glanced over at Chas, “Besides, if I keep giving you free alcohol my cousin’ll smother me in my sleep.”

 

Vanessa laughed, reaching for the orange juice and taking a grateful drink. 

 

Charity leaned forward, “Go on then, what was this bloke like?” She sighed like it was a great burden to listen to Vanessa’s dating mishaps, the twinkle in her eyes giving her away. 

 

Charity was enjoying herself. Enjoying sitting here, talking to Vanessa, and Vanessa felt her stomach flip. She pulled her phone out, showing Charity the picture of Ben and laughing as she pulled the most dramatically unimpressed face. 

 

Charity was grimacing as she spoke, shoving the phone away from her face, “Yeah, total prick, I can tell. What was he  _ thinking _ when he got that hair done? Bloody tragic.” Vanessa knew she was exaggerating her disgust, knew Ben was actually quite fit and his floppy hair actually quite cute, but she was thoroughly enjoying Charity tearing him apart. “I knew you could do better.” 

 

Charity preened, exuding smugness at supposedly being proven right in her assertions and Vanessa shook her head, biting her lip over a smile she couldn’t suppress. Vanessa raised her eyebrows, “He’s a doctor, you know?”

 

“Oooooh, fancy.” Charity’s lip curled, “The rich ones are the worst. Don’t know how to treat women right, don’t  _ appreciate  _ them…” She let her eyes run over Vanessa’s dress, her straightened hair. “All that money and he wanted to bring you  _ here?  _ Not that I’m complaining, mind you.” She winked, making Vanessa’s insides clench.

 

“Know a lot about rich men, yeah?” Vanessa regretted asking the second it left her mouth, because there was a flash of deep regret across Charity’s face that she was a second too late in hiding.

 

Charity finished her drink in a big gulp, clearing her throat, “The only good thing rich men ever did for me was give me my kids.” Her voice was rough and she moved away, refilling her glass and likely using the opportunity to school her expression back to normal. Vanessa felt like she should apologise - a ridiculous notion, considering she barely knew the woman and she hadn’t even meant to insult her - but felt Charity wouldn’t want her acknowledging the incident at all.

 

With Charity away from her, the rest of the world crept back into focus for Vanessa, and she swiftly realised the pub was far, far busier than when she first entered. Every table and booth was full and food was being brought out the back every few minutes. It was loud, and warm, and Vanessa wondered how she hadn’t realised it was packed sooner.

 

Charity returned, shooting her a grin and Vanessa knew exactly  _ why  _ she hadn’t noticed everyone around her. She smiled back, leaning forward over the bar and feeling a surge of triumph as Charity’s eyes dropped to her chest briefly. Vanessa paused, watching Charity for a moment and then looking over her shoulder to see Chas seemingly overwhelmed by the orders coming from the punters.

 

“Don’t let me keep you,” Vanessa said, nodding towards a frazzled Chas and quirking her lips upwards, “Can’t have you going out of business because of me.”

 

Charity pulled a face, looking over at Chas and shaking her head, “Eh, she’s a big girl, she’ll manage. Besides, I’m already taking care of a customer over here, aren’t I?” She smiled at her own supposedly infallible logic, taking a victorious drink of her whiskey and sitting back down on her chair.

 

Vanessa laughed despite herself, “ _ Anyway,”  _ she started, glad Charity was seemingly recovered from her earlier slip over rich men, “I’m pretty sure my best friend wants to key Doctor Ben’s car.” She laughed again, fondly, “Which would be great except neither of us knows where he lives… or if he even owns a car, for that matter.”

 

“Hmm,” Charity looked to be mulling the idea over in her head, “I mean, he’s a rich prick who tried to bring you to a pub instead of taking you for a fancy dinner… he definitely overcompensates with flashy cars.”

 

Vanessa licked her lips, “I should have been taken for a fancy dinner, then? Thought you’d be defending your pub?”

 

Charity rolled her eyes, smiling, “The pub’s great if you want a pint after work, not the sort of place you bring a beautiful woman.” Her eyes followed the blush as it travelled up Vanessa’s neck, staining pale skin pink and Vanessa managed to not hide from the compliment this time.

 

“And you know how to treat beautiful women, eh? Do you have a handbook an’ all?” Vanessa watched the glint return to Charity’s eyes. Her heart was racing, this verbal back-and-forth the most fun she’d had in years, and she had no intention to shy away from it.

 

“Don’t need a handbook babe,” Charity’s smile became decidedly  _ wicked, _ “Just my  _ hands _ .”

 

Vanessa gulped, abruptly realising this was straying into dangerous territory and that she had no response. She gripped her glass and drank some juice, stalling. Without her permission, her gaze strayed to Charity’s hands resting on the bartop. 

 

They were slender, strong, nimble as Charity tapped her fingers on the shiny surface and she looked away just as Charity spoke, her voice soft, “Hey, listen, if you’re not interested then just say so, yeah? Usually pretty good at reading this sort of thing, but if I’ve made you uncomfortable then-”

 

“You didn’t,” Vanessa interrupted, head shooting up to lock eyes with Charity, “God, no, I just-” She bit her lip, “I’ve never done this before, with a woman, I mean. I didn’t really know what to do.”

 

Charity’s eyes gleamed and she held her hand out to Vanessa, leading her around the back of the bar when she took it firmly, “Oh babe, let me handle the doing, yeah?”

 

* * *

 

To say Charity warned her they only had about twenty minutes until Chas came looking, she sure was taking her  _ sweet time. _

 

Vanessa’s toes curled as she pushed them into the mattress, pushing the sheets with her as she desperately tried to move closer to Charity’s mouth, “Ch-Charity… oh God- that feels-” her voice trailed off into a whine that fought its way up her throat, cutting into the silence of Charity’s bedroom. She didn’t know what the  _ Hell _ Charity was doing down there but it was soft and wet but then _ firm _ in all the right places and- 

 

“Fuck, Charity- more, I need-  _ ah! _ ” A quick tongue fluttered around her entrance, teasing, but moved back to the slow, thorough strokes over her.

 

“Uh uh,” Charity looked up from her place between Vanessa’s thighs, chin gleaming and smile smug, “ _ I  _ decide when it’s time for _ more, _ babe.” The sight of Charity’s face above her hips, in charge and dedicated to giving her pleasure, made a moan tear from her lips. Charity tutted, “What did I say about being quiet, ‘Ness? It’s almost like you  _ want _ them to hear you…” She grinned, dipping her head and covering Vanessa with her mouth. It was messy and loud and Vanessa’s hips bucked again, hands twisting into the sheets as she bit her lip to the point of pain.

 

“It’s-  _ there, Charity-  _ it’s hard to be quiet when you-  _ fuck-  _ keep doing  _ that-” _ she was whimpering and it would be embarrassing; how quickly she submitted to Charity this way, if it wasn’t already the best sex she’d ever had.

 

“Mmmm,” Charity hummed into her folds and Vanessa moaned again in response, “I think you  _ want _ them to hear us. Is that it?” She murmured, eyes meeting Vanessa’s as her hands slid up from grasping her hips to roughly cup her breasts and  _ squeeze, _ “You want them to hear me fucking you? I can do it, you know?” She pinched a nipple, moving her mouth to the side for a brief moment to bite at the inside of Vanessa’s thighs, sucking a bruise deep into the tender skin there and Vanessa sighed, hands moving to cover Charity’s on her chest, “I can make you  _ scream _ for me.” 

 

It was whispered against her and she squirmed, her skin hot and pulse roaring in her ears. 

 

She couldn’t even remember how she got here, it was all a blur of fingers scraping against skin, pulling at clothes and lips pressed messily together. Then she was on her back on Charity’s bed, with Charity pressing a hot line of kisses down her stomach, pausing to appreciate the lingerie she had put on for her date.

 

_ “Lucky for me, eh? That your date was a tosser.”  _ Charity had whispered, scraping teeth against her hipbone, hot breath skimming across her underwear.

 

Then the underwear had been pulled down her legs slowly and thrown somewhere behind Charity, who had winked and descended on the heat between her thighs.

 

One of Charity’s hands had moved back down from her breasts to keep her hips down now, holding her still as she pressed her tongue inside Vanessa and she had stopped trying to be quiet, given up entirely on holding in the moans. Charity was louder too, was groaning against her as she twisted her tongue inside Vanessa.

 

Vanessa’s free hand clutched at Charity’s hair, the other still gripping the one on her breast and she tilted her hips down, moaning desperately as the movement pushed her further onto Charity’s tongue, “ _ Charity-  _ that feels,  _ Oh God  _ that feels so good I-” she gasped for breath, feeling dizzy as heat began to build inside her.

 

“I know,” Charity winked up at her, moving back up to lick around her clit, her other hand moving down to tease at her entrance.

 

Vanessa wanted to laugh at the cockiness, the arrogance that Charity carried in the bedroom but instead she carded her fingers into Charity’s hair, pulling upwards so she slid back up her body, “C’mere,” she said, voice hoarse, “need you up here.”

 

Charity rested her forehead on Vanessa’s, watching her face intently as she entered her with a finger, one first, and then two. Vanessa could feel herself clench around Charity and sighed, pulling her down into a messy kiss as she felt Charity begin to move inside her.

 

It was slow at first, Vanessa grasping Charity’s bicep as she thrust slowly, curling her fingers deep inside her and pressing their tongues together. Soon though, Charity started to fuck her properly, a quick rhythm was established and Vanessa broke the kiss, tilting her head back as she moaned.

 

Charity took the opportunity to mouth along the line of her jaw, smoothing her lips under her chin and across to the corner of her jaw.

 

“Charity that’s…  _ there, more please right there-”  _ Vanessa wasn’t usually this vocal in bed, but Charity’s thumb began rolling over her clit and she was lost to the sensation.

 

She felt Charity grin, sharp against her neck and whined, rotating and pushing her hips down onto Charity’s fingers as they thrust into her. Charity tightened her arm around Vanessa, pulling her closer and into another kiss as she sped up even more, thumb rubbing fast over her clit and Vanessa couldn’t keep her eyes open, couldn’t breathe, couldn’t feel anything but the  _ heat  _ building and she knew she was being loud but-

 

“ _ Fuck- Charity!” _ Her eyes pressed shut and her back arched hard as she came, Charity groaning against her neck and she pressed her fingers deeper, pushing her through her orgasm. Her hips jerked and her thighs clamped around Charity’s arm, holding her in place as she froze.

 

Her ears were ringing as she came down, melting into the sheets below Charity and sighing as she pressed another kiss - softer, this time - to Vanessa’s lips and gently removed her fingers.

 

Vanessa was still struggling to catch her breath, could feel sweat slowly cooling on her skin, but reached up and pulled Charity into a kiss anyway. It was gentle, her tongue drifting across Charity’s lips and she could taste herself still, ever so slightly, and it made her curl closer into Charity’s body.

 

She wanted to grab at the sheets - with the heat of the moment over she felt very exposed - but Charity caught her hand and linked their fingers, kissing her again and pressing their hands into the mattress.

 

When they separated Charity was smiling, and Vanessa laughed at the look on her face, “Smug.” She narrowed her eyes, “It’s a good job confidence looks good on you.”

 

Charity shrugged, moving to lie on her back next to Vanessa, massaging her left forearm a little, “Some girls like the cockiness; you didn’t seem to mind…” She laughed lowly as Vanessa pinched her side, “Mhmm be careful, I like a bit of rough and you’ll get me all excited.”

 

Vanessa slid her hand over Charity’s stomach, running her fingers up the plane between her breasts and across them, thumb toying with a pebbled nipple. How she’d ever convinced herself she was straight, she had no clue. Charity was one of the most beautiful people she’d ever seen and she was embarrassingly preoccupied with her breasts, leaving her feeling a lot like some hormonal teenage boy.

 

She moved up onto her side and moved her hand over her breasts with more purpose this time, squeezing a little rougher and hearing the breath catch in Charity’s throat, “And what if I wanted to get you all  _ excited?” _

 

Charity groaned again, pulling her into another kiss.

 

* * *

 

By the time they emerged from the bedroom, it was easily approaching 10 pm and the raucous noise from the bar downstairs was only getting louder. Vanessa had stolen some of Charity’s concealer in an attempt to hide the bruises forming on her neck, but it was a lost cause.

 

Her legs felt wobbly as she made her way down the stairs and towards the bar. Charity’s hand was firm on the small of her back and her skin tingled under the warmth of it. They were nearing the entrance when Chas appeared, a face like thunder and voice crackling with irritation, “ _ Charity! _ You were supposed to cheer her up,  _ not _ bloody sleep with her!”

 

Charity scoffed and Vanessa suddenly wanted to be anywhere but between her and Chas, “Oh as  _ if, _ just because your sex life means writhing around below Paddy Kirk doesn’t mean I can’t have my fun.” Chas’ jaw dropped open in offence and Charity stepped closer, her whole body pressing against Vanessa’s back and she shivered despite herself, “Besides, you were pretty cheerful ten minutes ago, right ‘Ness?” She laughed as Vanessa turned scarlet, moving to rest a hand on her hip.

 

Chas grimaced, “Oh there’s a nickname now? Brilliant, just brilliant.”

 

Charity rolled her eyes, pressing forward and moving Vanessa past Chas and through the door. They paused by the bar and Charity’s smile suddenly looked a little stiff. She fiddled with the bottom of her blouse - hastily buttoned, Vanessa remembered - and appeared to be struggling with whether to say something. 

 

Vanessa was patient. She checked through her purse, making a big deal out of checking she had her money and her house keys, checking her phone and scrolling through the messages. Eventually, she heard a sigh and looked up to find Charity staring straight back at her.

 

Charity sighed again, “Look, it’s fine if you don’t want to - so just say no if you don’t - but I think we should-”

 

“Yes” Vanessa was beaming and she couldn’t bring herself to tone it down.

 

Charity’s forehead creased, “You definitely didn’t let me finish my question, there.”

 

Vanessa shrugged, “You were going to ask me out, so I said yes.” She knew she was right, eyeing the twitch of Charity’s lips and her faux-glare.

 

“God you’re cocky after sex.”

 

“Hmm, you’re cocky during  _ and  _ after sex so I’m sure you can let it slide.” Vanessa tilted her head, “Anyway, this date-”

 

“Oooh, someone’s eager.” Charity raised a eyebrow, “Not going to play hard to get?”

 

Vanessa snorted, “ _ Please, _ we literally  _ just _ had sex, think that ship’s sailed.” She prodded Charity’s shoulder, moving a bit closer so they were both leaned against the bartop, “Besides, you’re the one who asked  _ me _ out.” She let her hand brush against Charity’s down at her side.

 

Charity mimicked confusion, looking away and to the left like she was thinking hard. Vanessa rolled her eyes,  _ it’s a good job she’s fit. _ “I mean, technically you didn’t even let me ask babe. And it’s my duty more than anything; can’t let a woman like you live her life having awful hetero sex with men.”

 

Vanessa leaned up on her tiptoes and pressed a lingering kiss to Charity’s lips. She felt her sigh into it, pushing closer to Vanessa and turning so Vanessa’s back edged against the bartop. Charity’s hand traced down her jawline and Vanessa pulled away, smoothing another soft kiss to her lips before stepping away, looking her up and down. “You’re ridiculous.”

 

Charity’s nose scrunched up, “Gee, thanks.”

 

Vanessa smiled, pulling her bag higher onto her shoulder and zipping her coat, “You’re ridiculous, and I’m looking forward to our date.” She reached out and slid her hand briefly down Charity’s forearm before gripping her hand. She squeezed once before stepping back towards the door and pausing, letting her smile edge towards mischievous, “Oh, and Charity?”

 

“Hmm?” Charity's eyes were locked on her smile, narrowed a little at the teasing tone but Vanessa noted she was struggling to contain her own grin. 

 

“You were right, I  _ did _ love your Sex on the Beach.”

 

“I  _ knew  _ it.”

**Author's Note:**

> VanityFest content? At least 3 days late? Sounds like me.
> 
> I wrote 97% of this last Saturday and then work and exams got in the way. I've fretted over it as usual because it's, uhm, smuttier than my usual fare.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and leave a comment if you're so inclined!
> 
> Side note: I just wanted to say - in case you hadn't heard - that Vanessa is Charity's girlfriend. Charity seemed especially keen for EVERYONE to know that in this weeks episodes. So jot that down. Girlfriends.


End file.
